A tale of a master of fire
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: What is the story of Hiei and Yukina's father? Even if this might not be truth. Here is what I think is the other side of the story, the past we never knew.
1. Chapter 1

A tale of the master of "Fire"

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Kyrstal Fox: just wanted to let you know that is a little story that may not make sense but I made it to try and invoke all you people's out there to imagine what happened before Hiei was born. Anyways this is my creation of what "really" happened all those years ago.

Disclaimer: None of the YuYu Hakusho characters are mine, (Even though I want some) they are just being borrowed to be used in the story of my imagination which happens to include them.

Beginning of the Story...

Introduction by ME!

Hello, let me introduce myself,

I am know throughout the human world as K E (name will remain unnamed due to name secrecy), but I am really a Youko Fox, my Name is Youkiyra Solar I am the best thief of all Time.

You will soon see how a simple job can change lives.

(Believe me if this story hadnt happened my best friends cousin would never have become a cousin to her.)

Well, the young demons name is Fei Jagenskisi sound familiar.

Just read and find out why it is so familiar and how the two names are related.

Times will come when this demons name will be forgotten, so I will honor his name and tell you his tale. T

he tale of the most important part of his life. That was his last request that everyone knows the tale of his life.

Even if they dont believe some of us in this world will believe. Lets begin the story.

Prelude : He had left the village because all they thought of was revenge and killing. He wanted a life where

He could choose what he wanted to live for. Besides his brother had just gotten married and now the married

couple he thought should be left alone.

The next few days he secretly stored food and supplies he thought that he would need for his leaving the village.

Finally he was ready, all he had to do now was wait for the night of no moon.

During this night he left his brother's house and after leaving a letter grabbed his sword and went out into the

winter snow disappearing into the shadows of the night.

**Chapter 1 Life by myself**

Let me introduce myself, my name is Fei Itirtri Jagenskisi. I come from a Fire demon village in Northern Makia.

I am taller than many in my village but there are others taller than me. I have blue hair, very rare for a fire demon

but everyone has gotten used to it. I have golden eyes, pretty normal for a fire demon though most here have red eyes.

Last week my brother got married to a young Cimarron bat her name is Panferic. I dont like her. I know that the only

reason why she married him is that he is the ruler of the fire demons and is rich and can afford many expensive things.

I hate living in the same house with her and for the past few weeks have been saving things so that I can start on my own.

My brother is trying to encourage me to settle down and live with him protecting the village from the dreaded Ice Youkos

that live less than 45 miles from us. We are constantly at war with each other.

I am planning on leaving this town tonight infact and will do so without regret. I am tired of being called the ROYAL PRINCE.

I am just sick of being royal so I am leaving as soon as possible

Your majesty your brother wishes to speak with you. a servant said at his door way.

Fei looked up from his writing and nodded. Tell him I will be right there.

After the servant left Fei looked down at his writing and muttered, Why am I writing this down at all it will be of no

use in the first place, Iritir will never believe me about what I say about his perfect wife.

Getting up slipping on the tunic he had yet to put on over his shirtless shoulders. Leaving his beautifully decorated

room went down the red carpet that led to his brothers office room.

Going inside saw his brother signing more papers and reading through more complaints.

You wanted to talk. Fei said settling down in a chair with goose down feathers for cushions.

Yes Fei I do. Lately you have been acting queerly, is something wrong? You didnt get injured in our last sword

fight did you? Or is it something else?

Brother to be perfectly honest I must say that I am bored being a Prince and I want to get out and travel

the lands. I want to leave in short.

Iritir looked shocked. You just cant pick up and leave! You have a duty to your person that is why there are royals,

to help the people. Brother, I forbid you to go!

Well you selfish pig of a king, TOO BAD! You are not the boss of my life! Thats why I let you become king and not me,

even though Im the older one. I dont care what you say I AM LEAVING! Fei turned and stomped out of the room,

leaving his younger brother with a look of shock on his face.

That night Fei left through the secret door he had built into his room when he had first moved into this room.

Now he was using it to escape. His brother had set centuries to stop him from leaving but his own brother did

not know of this secret way of escape.

After going down several flights of stone stair way through pitch black he found the outside door and opening

it then closing the door behind him, covering it again with the ivy that hid the door.

He was free. Free of the responsibilities of a royal. Free to become the scum of the earth if he wished.

Free to become his life long dreama thief.

6 months later he was just going into a large village when he heard a ruckus down the alley.

Looking saw a parade, welcoming the royal couple King and Queen of the Fire demons. He took one look

and ducked into a stairwell up onto the roof. There he watched the parade disappear. He was glad that he

had left when he did, he was just sick of being treated like he was above everyone else.

A group of demons were watching this fire demon. Their leader was interested in this demon that looked

like the Royal King Iritir.

Guards please lead our guest to be here immediately.

Two figures left their leaders side to get this demon here.

Hey you! one of the guards yelled at Fei. Come here.

What do you want?  Fei said coming over.

Our leader wants to talk with you.

Well I dont want to talk to him. Fei said walking away.

Come with us or we will have to force you to come. The taller guard said looking at the short figure walking away.

I would like to see you try. Fei said making his sword ready.

Okay but you asked for it.

The two guards charged swords ready and pointed. They went and tried to chop his head off.

Though Fei was quick and he went behind them whapping them on the heads then put his blades to

their throats and asked, Who sent you and what do you want of me?

The taller guards gasped out Lord Cashmere and he just wanted to talk.

You mean that Cashmere the thief wants to talk with me. Why does he want to talk to me? Fei said

confused why a thief lord wanted to talk with him.

Then as he stood up as he heard laughter behind him. Turning saw a tall red haired person dressed

richly and had many people around him with swords at a ready.

Well done stranger, or should I say crown prince of the Fire demons. You have beaten my best fighters.

Come I welcome you to join the crew.

You are Lord Cashmere?

Yes I am and I welcome you to join my thieves guild since you were avoiding all the authorities here

I assume that the crown prince has gone thief.

What is your first name? Fei asked carefully.

Well my name is Jirtin but everyone has been calling me Jir. What is yours?

My name is Fei.

I dont think that is a good thief name, it is too royal for my liking, I dub thee, Jirtin said taking

out his sword, Narit, meaning golden eyed fighter. Very good now as we are all now the scum of the earth

let us plan our next raid to confirm this saying. Jirtin said walking away Fei at his side.

So began his thieving with a guild.

Krystal Fox: Please excuse any mispellings or grammatical errors, I just pulled this story off of a disk

that I just recently found and thought that you all would like to see what my mine created. Anyways more soon.


	2. Thieving should be fun

A tale of the master of "Fire"

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Kyrstal Fox: just wanted to let you know that is a little story that may not make sense but I made it to try and invoke all you people's out there to imagine what happened before Hiei was born. Anyways this is my creation of what "really" happened all those years ago.

Disclaimer: None of the YuYu Hakusho characters are mine, (Even though I want some) they are just being borrowed to be used in the story of my imagination which happens to include them.

**Chapter 2 Thieving should be fun. **

Fei had been away from his homeland for four years now and had joined a thiefs guild. Here he had worked his way up in the ranks till he was second in command. Everyone was terrified of him, he was deadly with his sword and all that he ever did was a success. Here he was known as Commander Fei no one ever used his real name they just called him, Narit meaning golden-eyed-fighter.

This particular afternoon their leader was planning with them to rob a large castle that gave the directions of an island thought to have immeasurable gems of great wealth.

"Narit, you will take the stealth group and go through the windows of the castle the tower to be exact, since you can levitate. Then while we are stealing from the main safes you will go to the Lord's chambers and get the coordinates for the island. Then we'll scatter and meet back here at 2 o'clock am. Well men let's go." their leader said with great confidence.

They all went off in the direction of the tall castle where King Enma slept peacefully. Not knowing that two entirely different thief guilds were attacking his palace.

On the other side of the palace two tall figures were making their way to the highest wall around the building.

Kurone, do you think he is dreaming sweet dreams tonight? the silver figure said to his companion as he made a plant to climb up the wall.

Youko, I dont have a clue and if you continue to ask I will personally push you into your own plants for them to love you to pieces. Kurone said sighing. (Youkos plants love him so much that every time he gets near them they want to hug him.)

Front of the castle Narit, go and do your thing. We shall go to the main vault.

Fei left and levitated to the tower above and went in the window. Going down the hallway was met with a surprising sight. Plants strewn everywhere leaving a strong smell that was overwhelming. In the very room he was heading for he heard quiet laughter coming from. Peaking around the corner almost gasped.

It was the legendary Youko Kurama and his partner Kurone. What were they doing here?

Kurone, all this guy is, is an overgrown giant gorilla. I think it is disgusting that he should be allowed to rule. Youko said with a smirk.

Oh and you think that you should? Kurone said knowing his friends true intentions was on the floor laughing at the thought of Youko being King.

Friend You do remember that we are the scum of the earth and no one but thieves would obey you.

Yes, I do and Iwait a minute there is someone outside the door. Vines contain. Youko said his face setting into a cold hard cruel look.

Before Fei could even try to flee the plants around him came alive and pinned his arms to his sides, and one vine went tightly around his throat.

My, My what have we here? A unique blue haired fire demon. Youko said pushing his fingertips through Feis gravity defying hair.

Fei tried to struggle away but the vines just tightened their grip.

He doesnt belong in this castle Youko so Im assuming that he is another thief here to steal that coordinate for the mysterious island. Kurone said examining the sword at this short persons side and dressed like them. (The thief style)

So short one, tell me what you were doing here and I will consider saving your life. Youko said touching some plant that was giving off the strange smell.

Fei just tried to struggle away and get out of reach of this kitsunes long white claws. As he did the vine across his chest pulled tighter cutting into his clothes, then into his skin, making his tunic show spots of red on it.

It was squeezing his air out of him making him gasp for air, starting to breathe faster to try and get air into his lungs, in front of his eyes he was starting to see yellow spots that wouldnt go away.

Aright. He gasped out Ill tell. The vine loosened its grip so he could breathe again.

Then when he had caught his breath again looked up into the two thieves cold heartless eyes.

Yes, my guild was after the coordinate too. Only I would have been able to get it had you no good bloody thieves taken it! Fei said showing some of his more colorful language that he had learned growing up in a fire demon village.

Youkos eyes narrowed, No one but my comrade here survives with calling me those names and you are not he. So I shall make a painful and slow death for you for taking leave of that.

You know I think I know who he is now, he is the older brother of that fire demon king we stole from awhile ago, you know the one that had the huge vault filled with rubies and beautiful gems. I believe his royal name is Fei. Yes this is Definitely Fei. Because Prince Fei was always the one at formal occasions to be cursing like that. Kurone said contemplating.

Then the royal Prince shall die. Youko said,

Then making a small yet beautiful plant grow on his hand placed it on Feis shoulder and let it wrap around his throat. Part of the plant got right in front of him letting him no other choice than to breathe the fumes the plant created.

As he did he felt his body go limp then his eyes started to close leaving him in the world of darkness for a time. Not knowing the cost of those words he spoke to the cruel killer and if it would cost him his life.

Krystal Fox: Hope you enjoyed this section of the story more is coming. There may be untruths in here but this was created from the mind of myself when I was only 15 years old so please sit back and laugh.


	3. Tortured to death

A tale of the master of "Fire"

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Kyrstal Fox: just wanted to let you know that is a little story that may not make sense but I made it to try and invoke all you people's out there to imagine what happened before Hiei was born. Anyways this is my creation of what "really" happened all those years ago.

Disclaimer: None of the YuYu Hakusho characters are mine, (Even though I want some) they are just being borrowed to be used in the story of my imagination which happens to include them.

**Chapter 3 Tortured to death**

He could suddenly sense where they were, somewhere freezing and he was lying in the snow. He felt a stinging pain going across his chest. Opening his eyes saw the deep gash that was now there from vines that had been there earlier.

The pain was agonizing, every breath was forced and hurt his chest when he breathed like a huge weight had been put upon it. Slowly he breathed in and breathed out each breath was pulled out of him like it was energy he was losing. In this condition he would never be able to do any kind of fighting.

"Now I wish that I had stayed in that world of darkness," Fei said muttering curses a throbbing headache was racking his head.

Looking around for his captors saw them over by a fire warming them and looking an old looking piece of paper. The coordinate for the island. They had it. Mentally he cursed himself in the first place for getting in this jam. If only he had kept his mouth shut he probably would be free and he could have a good chance to get that paper.

Looking to his left he saw a beautiful mountain that he had never seen before, where in tarnation was he?

In fact almost everything around him had snow, but when he last checked it was springtime.

Youko looked over at the Prisoner that he was planning on torturing to death and thought of all the ways that he could pull the screams out of this Royal Prince.

Youko seeing the confused look on his Prisoners face smiled.

"Well I see the prisoner is awake and he is here to witness that Youko Kurama has found the island of the Koorim. The forbidden Island to men. This my friend is where our paths part. I have what I want and I think that this is the perfect place by which to leave you. But not after I have a little bit of fun with you after those (sarcastically says) "nice" words you gave us back there."

The silver fox leaned over and taking out his knife reopened the wound across his chest.

"Unfortunately for you Prince Youko has no honor code and even though I do you are in Youko's jurisdiction not mine at least not for now." The black winged creature said behind Youko.

Fei closed his eyes from the pain. Then he felt some kind of sharp object entering his skin, opening his eyes watched as a needle like plant was inserting some kind of bluish liquid into his blood stream.

As the fox stood he said, "Now it will be so much easier to play with my victim. Like a cat and his mouse. Though this prey is much easier to get at."

Kurone knew this plant and for some reason deep down in his gut knew the evil thing Youko was going to do and wanted to stop him.

"Youko, stop it! This has gone too far."

"No, I shall personally see him dead." With a dagger in hand stabbed Fei in his sword arm and then pulled the knife out and let the blood on the knife drip onto Fei's cheek leaving stain of red.

"Youko, stop now. This has got to stop, or I will stop you." Kurone said threatening in his voice took his scythe out and prepared to fight his best friend.

Youko stood after stabbing Fei in the skin right beside the open wound then stood. "Why Kurone, you have always let me do it before?" As he stood and turned then saw his friend scythe at the ready, eyes were a freaky crystal not the deep purple that Youko knew.

"Youko just leave him here." Kurone said eyes going back to normal.

"Hm, alright, he shouldn't last the next 24 hours anyways so what is there to worry."Youko said turning his back on his best friend and walking in to the fog.

Kurone looked down and cutting the rope left the wounded demon shook his head wondering why he would want to save this demon then left.

Fei lay there and couldn't move at all, every muscle in his body was immobile. His arms were getting numb he cold feel the cold seeping into his clothes making his wet. All he could do now was wait for whatever poison Youko gave him to either were off or start to kill him.

Laying in the snow-watched snowflakes falling, they looked so pretty when you took the time to stop and watch them. Soon he fell asleep, cold though he be was exhausted, whatever was in his system it took a lot of energy to get rid of it.

8 hours later Fei woke to find several layers of snow on top of him, and then to his surprise his arm moved to brush the snow away.

Slowly he started to stand, his legs felt like jelly ready to collapse at any second so he carefully made his way over to a nearby tree using it to brace himself.

He was freezing cold, couldn't feel his fingertips and his clothes were still wet. To add to his joys there were loud crunching noises coming from 20 feet away.

"Great," Fei thought, "I'm nearly out of spirit energy, my Youki is very low and I just happen to have no Idea in the World that I am. Damn those two thieves for leaving me like this."

Into the clearing came two dragons almost exactly alike except that one was white as snow and if it stopped moving you wouldn't be able to find him, the other was as red as blood fresh from a wound.

These dragons had smelled "Dinner" they now saw Fei on the other side of the clearing and went marching over.

Surprisingly enough Fei found that he could understand their dragon talk,

"Red, I see Dinner."

Fei found his voice and said, "No I am not your dinner."

"Appetizer?"

"No."

"Dessert?"

"No, how about Master?" Fei said deciding to try it.

"Hm, maybe wait no, White I believe we came here for dinner and he is our dinner let's eat." Red picked Fei up by the back of his shirt and carried him away like a mother Cat to her kittens.

Fei taking out his sword with the strength he had left and sliced Red's foreleg. White seeing that his brother was hurt got mad; taking Fei up in his claws slammed him against a nearby tree. Red went and bit hard on Fei's leg leaving blood dripping out of his leg.

Then taking every advantage that White had pulled his claws across Fei's back and went very deep with a couple of them making Fei go unconscious from the pain.

Both dragons deciding he was not worth a morsel of eating till later they would have him for dessert, left him with a side of his face touching the snow and his back covered with blood. His breathing came in steady breathes but it was a tiny breath. His body could barely handle the pain it was going through.

What was going to happen?

Krystal Fox: Here's the next one...


	4. The other side of the story

A tale of the master of "Fire"

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Kyrstal Fox: just wanted to let you know that is a little story that may not make sense but I made it to try and invoke all you people's out there to imagine what happened before Hiei was born. Anyways this is my creation of what "really" happened all those years ago.

Disclaimer: None of the YuYu Hakusho characters are mine, (Even though I want some) they are just being borrowed to be used in the story of my imagination which happens to include them.

**Chapter 4 The other side of the story.**

Hinya was in the iced in walls of the Koorim city and boy was she bored.

She had only come back into the city to gather supplies she needed out side of the walled city.

She was the only ice maiden that dared to go outside the city with two fire dragons living on the island. Infact all her friends were trying to convince her to stay in the city and forget about the beautiful cottage she had created 28 miles away.

No Flora for the last time I will not stay in the city and be bored to pieces just because you are all afraid of a race of men and two dragons who you think will melt you. Bah! Im leaving back to my cottage and if anyone tries to stop me like last time I will remove their heads from their bodies permanently. Hinyas threat did the trick no one was going to bother her now. She was known throughout the city as the wild maid. She did everything of her own free will, she also refused to do anything in the old fashioned way but set new ways to do things.

Two years ago she had surprised everyone in the city by announcing that she was gong to move out side the city to live by herself.

She had done this and had been living happily ever since.

After walking through the gates went on her normal route to her home, on the way saw the huge dragon foot prints in the snow, then coming to the clearing right out side her house saw two huge dragons leaning over a lumped and darkly dressed figure on the ground.

The person whoever it was, was hurt, she had to help. (The dragons decided that they wanted to come back for dessert.)

As she started to get her ice attack ready the dragons turned and saw her, walking towards her licking their lips.

Fei started to move, infact opening his eyes saw that a girl on the other side of the clearing was being crowded in by these dragons knew he had to help or they would hurt her as they did him. Standing with a determination on his last leg of energy ran over to the front of the dragons and ordered the dragons to stop.

Red, White, Stop. the dragons stopped because he was a royal fire demon and if he gave a command they would have to obey it. Red, White go somewhere else till I call you back and do not kill or hurt any Youki beasts or other people.

After the dragons left Fei collapsed at Hinyas feet out of energy. Hinya looked down at this figure, his back was nothing but red and his left pant leg was covered in blood and he was a sickly look on his face.

She being the kind healer type drug him inside her cottage to care for. After washing clean all his wounds, (Yes she had to remove his tunic.) put him near the dead fireplace. She had a feeling that heat was vital to his persons health and It needed it badly.

Starting the fire pulled him gently over to it and putting a pillow under his head and a blanket over him, went to get some warm soup for him, to eat. (She was thinking about what he might be and finally figured out he must be one of the dreaded men of the outside world.)

Outside the house the snow started to fall again and covered the trees nearby with another layer of snow, beautiful white sparkling snow. Even though she loved to watch the snowfall she now had a responsibility to watch over this guest who was hurt badly.

Fei had been sleeping by the fireplace long hours now and had regained his heat in his own body, thus allowing him to wake up. Though he felt like a thousand demons had beaten him to a pulp. He was sore and groaned not wanting to open his eyes but he wanted to see where he was that was so darned warm.

Opening his eyes saw that he was in a place that he did not remember. By a warm fireplace.

As he was about to turn his head he felt fingers that were freezing to touch , touch his neck urging him to sit up.

Hear, a voice connected to the girl he saw said, take this soup it will help warm you up.

Where am I and who are you? Fei said weakly still very tired and had Youkos poison still in him.

I am Hinya and you are in my house on the Koorim Island. No what is your name?

Do you want real or fake? You can choose? Fei said too exhausted to really care which name she wanted.

Your real one.

Its FeiHe said as he started to drift off into sleep again.

Hinya looked down at Fei and wondered what was so fearful about men if all were as nice as this one. Kneeling down pulled the top half of the blanket off of him and began to recheck his wounds. Her cold touch brought Fei back to consciousness, opening his eyes saw the black haired girl with amazingly red eyes working over his wounds.

Closing his own eyes fell back into the black oblivion he was becoming so used to.

Hinya the next morning gently shook Fei and said, Fei, Fei, come on wake up, I need you to get up for just a little bit. Finding that shaking him awake was not successful put her cold hand on his neck and held it there waking him up.

Cold, What in the blasted tarnation was that! Fei said cursing loudly sitting up. Hinya blushed she had never heard such words before. Fei looked over at her and then realizing what happened out his hand out Hinya put her hand in it.

Hinya I am sorry I did not mean for you to hear my foul tongue, then like the true gentleman that he was kissed her hand.

Hinya blushed even more. Then kneeling in a way wrapped her arms around his waist to help him stand. Moved him over to the bed nearby from the floor.

Hinya I was wondering, how long will it take for my wounds to heal? Fei said trying to move without moving his hurts but that was rather impossible he winced and was forced to lie flat on his back by Hinya.

Well if you dont reopen them I would say a week and a half. She said bringing over some hot soup.

(Which in the case of all of my stories is impossible.)

He turned his head over and waited for Hinya to help him sit up because that was the only way he could without pain racking through his body. He felt lightheaded as she helped him up, his eyes started to roll back closed into the oblivion.

Fei! He heard the frantic words of Hinya. Forcing his eyes open looked at Hinya, she was blurry he couldnt see straight.

Hinya, help I cant see you. Everything is blurry. Fei said feeling frantic.

Hinya slowly took in the events of what was happening. Fei did you get any kind of poisoning before I helped you yesterday?

Yes, He said his eyes closed, I ran into Youko Kurama and he poisoned me hoping that he would kill me, he inserted some kind bluish liquid into me, it paralyzed me for a long time.

That can only mean, Hinya said starting to rummage through her herbal closet, He injected you with a fever indusing poison that will start to give you hallsonations. The antidote is very painful so bear with me. But if this goes wrong I must warn you that you could lose your sight.

Do what you must but I cant stand life without my sight.Fei said shuddering at the thought of losing his sight.

Pulling him into a hug. He was surprised this girl was trying to comfort him of his worst fear.

Then I will be your eyes if this fails. Hinya sympathizing with him.

Gently she pulling him to his feet lead him over to the front room, putting him on the couch said, I will be right back with the things that I need.

Hinya quickly left and returned to find that Fei had fallen asleep holding onto her pillow. Pushing him onto his back felt his forehead it was beyond normal heat, he was beyond normal fire demon heat but had the worst fever in the history of fevers and was hurt.

She mixed some bitter smelling herbs together and pounded them into a mixture that she inserted into a needle and then injected into Feis arm, his right arm.

Then the after effects of the poison started, Fei started to struggle in his sleep. Hinya had expected this so she held him in a tight embrace. She did not count on exactly how strong Fei was though. As the struggling got worst Hinya was losing her grip on him. Then in one moment Hinya was thrown to the ground and her arms pinned to the ground by his strong hands. He looked at her through glazed eyes and said, Leave me alone GIRL .

Hinya knew that it was by the influence of the Poison that he was saying and doing these things. Fei stop you will just do things that you will regret in the future.

I will get you, thats all. With that he took his sword and it went flying slicing some skin off of her arm leaving blood on the floor. Hinya knew that it was time for drastic action, forming her own sword swiftly whacked Fei on the back of his head making him go limp on top of her.

Pushing him off, drug him to the bed she had, had him on earlier. Then went and wrapped her own arm then had to wait for him to wake up.

Hinya then went to look for something to help with deluding the poison to get rid of it. Finding a small vile that she had read the instructions on it. Mix with cat nip pounded up add a strong wine and let person drink all of it, it will make the poisonous effects less dangerous.

So taking this vile went and mixed it with some catnip and then the strongest wine she had in her freezer. After letting the bottle unfreeze pored it into the bottle and then walking over to Fei leaned over and woke the sleeping Prince to take his medicine.

Ugh, why do I feel like a mob of stupid lower class demons just ran over me? Fei said holding the back of his head.

I had to knock you unconscious, the poison that was in you took over you and you reopened some of your wounds (Not wanting to mention the cut he gave her.) To make the poison ineffective you need to take some medicine to stop it.

Fei sat up and looked suspiciously at the drink she had for him to drink. Took a sip and make a sour screwed up face. Then looking at Hinya seemed to say Do I really have to take this.

Hinya looked right back and looked like she was going to make sure he drank every drop.

After Fei had drunk the whole cup stood and walked outside, to Hinyas dismay. She followed, Fei was looking at the frosted trees. He was trying to remember something. (The poison that Youko had given him erased any memory that they had ever met.)

Looking around made a command. Dragons come here.

A few minutes later two twin dragons came bounding into the clearing. They were playing a game of tag as they were running.

Red, White, I want to know the exact coordinates of where Hinyas house is right now.

The dragons nodded and sped off intent on making their master pleased.

When they had gone He stumbled over to a large stone near the house and sat down melting the snow around him. Hinya sat down beside him and they watched the snow as it started to fall again.

The dragons returned within the hour and whispered in His ear the coordinates. He nodded and turned to Hinya.

Hinya, I want to go to my home.

Okay, but will you come back to visit? Ill miss you, youre really nice.

Hinya said smiling though she wanted to have him stay longer because she enjoyed his nice company even though it had foul language.

Yes, as often as I can make it here to see you.

Goodbye Hinya.

Goodbye Fei.

He then turned and left like that and was gone. Hinya turned and went back into her house she felt lonely without that kind young man.

Fei was going home to visit his brother and (ugh) his sister-in-law. Then go back to his thieves guild that he had not been with for the last 4 days.

Krystal Fox: Hope you enjoyed this childhood story so far I think it is being put up nicely.


	5. Things change over years

A tale of the master of "Fire"

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Kyrstal Fox: just wanted to let you know that is a little story that may not make sense but I made it to try and invoke all you people's out there to imagine what happened before Hiei was born. Anyways this is my creation of what "really" happened all those years ago.

Disclaimer: None of the YuYu Hakusho characters are mine, (Even though I want some) they are just being borrowed to be used in the story of my imagination which happens to include them.

**Chapter 5 Things change over years.**

Fei was almost there, he was almost to his home. Entering through the secret door that went to his room and went through it. Going up the dark corridor peeked through the door and saw that his room was exactly as it had been before he left.

Then changing into some of his more royal clothes went out his door.

The first thing he noticed was that there were not as many guards around the courtyard anymore. Where was everyone?

Going to his brother's study entered and saw his brother was leaning over a pile of paperwork using two fingers rubbing between his eyes. There was black under his eyes, and his left wrist was wrapped in a bloody white bandage. He had not noticed a person's entrance.

"So Brother what have you been doing lately?"

Iritir's head jerked up. His face looked shocked then he smiled, "Well Prince Thief what great items have you stolen lately? It's good to see you my good brother. It has been long."

"Iritir, I have seen around the courtyard that the guards aren't the same numbers as they were. What has happened?"

"Well, first let me warn you that our rebellious brother yes our younger brother, has come to visit he highly disproves of you going thief. Then…."

"wait you mean that Feron is here. That stupid brother of ours that is the cruelest being I have ever seen? This is great."

"Brother as I was saying, you know that we are at war with the Ice youko's. Well their king is very good at destroying his son is now a Captain in his army and when both are out to war it inevitably shows that they are defeating us. Plus if all goes in favor of the Youko's they will kill more off of our people, last week this boy captain killed over three of our best fighters."

"You got hurt yourself too, right." Fei said motioning to his brother's arm.

"yes. Plus rumors show that their Queen might have another child and if it is a boy and grows up we'll have another fighter to deal with, Fei the fire demons are slowly losing. Our people have lost over have of our people."

"Okay first thing that you need to do is lighten up." reaching over started to tickle his brother bringing him out of his chair onto the floor, attacking his brother soon it was a rolling laughing tumble. All over the study floor the two brothers were wrestling like they were school boys without a care in the world but winning to their brother. Finally Fei successfully knocked Iritir to the ground pinning him to the ground.

"Well looks like I still have the upper hand on wrestling." Fei said smiling like he had won a great victory.

"Well I still am victore in eating hot buffalo wings." Iritir said underneath his older brother.

Then Fei stood and gave his brother a hand.

"Come now let's go do some things we haven't been doing for a long time together and give you a break from being King."

"No Fei not that, it's too dangerous, we are in the middle of a continuous war we could get killed and do you want Feron to be king?"

"Oh come on I am a thief, do you think I would let you get killed, we'll do it in four nights."

"As long as Panferic doesn't find out. She thinks I am a china doll ready to break. She doesn't want me to die."

"I wonder why?" Fei said already knowing why.

That night Fei woke his nocturnal habits kicking in, then he snuck out to find his brother and go spying out the Ice Youko's town, specifically the King's own house.

Finding his brother in the courtyard, the two of them went down through the kitcchen and out the back door. Once outside carefully went along to the enemies lines. They went through the trees, as they got nearer to the ice Youko's territory the land got colder and covered in snow. Then they got to the area that they knew was the extremely length of traps between them and the ice land.

They carfully went through the traps stepping just so that if a trap started to spring that they could dash to an area they new no traps were hiding.

Finally after both of them had started to sweat with cautiousness when they were on the outskirts of the town. Quickly they hid and inched towards the King's house.

Looking in the window from the tree they were hiding in and saw the whole royal family happily around the ice filled living room.

Fei motioned to his brother to be extra quiet as they evesdropped on their conversation.

"Mother, When are you going to have the baby?"the young boy asked.

"Well that's the strangest thing, I'm going to have the baby in the summer time. Then how was your day son and my dear husband?"the queen said.

"Well for starters we defeated more of the fire demons and it looks like their numbers are slowly growing smaller. It looks like we are winning." The King said looking happy.

Fei and Iritir exchanged looks the rumors and truths were true.

They slowly lowered themselves to the ground. Snuck out of the town and cautiously through the mine field then as they were almost out Iritir bumped a trap and it exploded alerting the Youko guards to the two, With in minutes they were running for their lives.

Fei noticed that the Youko's were purposely pushing them away from the castle.

"Iritir I know of a place that we are safe and you can get your leg taken care of come with me." Fei grabbed his brother's arm and drug him towards the portal that he knew was there to take him to the Koorim Island.

The Youko guards came into the clearing and found their prey had vanished completely.

Fei and Iritir carefully made their way through the snow to a beautiful cottage where inside the large front window they could see a beautiful Black haired young girl working on some kind of blanket.

Knocking on the door brought Hinya to the door.

"Hello, Fei it's been awhile but it's good to see you. Come in.'

"Oh Hinya this is my brother Iritir, and he's wounded so I thought you wouldn't mind healing it."

"Oh not at all, come in, come in. I'll take care of it immediately." Leading them inside went to get her medical supplies.

Krystal Fox: Sorry I mean Krystal Fox: hope you like it so far. it is interesting to what I created in stories over "many" years ago. Ta-ta for now


End file.
